


"Coffee, tea, or me?" A mediocre drabble, pt.1

by Secondrate



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondrate/pseuds/Secondrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the corner of his eyes, a rather interesting man has been spotted.  Can this be a start of a new friendship or an awful lot of cold judgement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Coffee, tea, or me?" A mediocre drabble, pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> [[To be deleted.]]

He knew he shouldn't have gotten hammered but peer pressure came along, which made him end up with a little too much and a hungover in this morning. He doesn't have enough strength yet with a poor support from himself, he stood on his feet and walked to his bathroom, It seems he had taken off his shirt by the time he went home. There was a mirror, about a size of a man, enabling him to check the current state of his appearance- as if something went completely wrong, his eyebrows furrowed together as his hand placed itself on his jaw and checked something, "Shit.." Noiz muttered, realizing that he may have had gotten another piercing, around his lips and another one on his tongue. The blond sighed, and dig his face into his hand, well, it's not like this is the first time. This boy wasn't the most arranged-person about groceries, thus his shelves are empty, not even a coffee is there- just a box of pizza that belongs to the garbage.  
A dull ache went through his head- maybe he should have slept this off but his consciousness is rather important if he has to work with a couple of glitches that made his laptop useless, given that his upcoming job relies on it, since he has nothing around, It was decided that maybe he should drive to a coffee shop nearby, it didn't take him long before he's reached it. A bell rang when the door opened and the merchant batted an eye, "Goodmorning, sir." A girl behind the counter gave him a cheerful smile before he went up to him with a bag slouched around his shoulder, "A cup of coffee, black." He breathed a sigh and not so long, he grabbed it but the warm container doesn't seem to bother him.  
Noiz doesn't like being in the center of attention thus he sat in a hidden stall, where only a few can be noticed. It appears that this is the place where quiet chitchats are discovered, he took out his laptop and sat back before he turned it on. Waiting for it to completely turn on, there was a man- rather masculine walked pass by him, alone and he is pretty sure that this man made a small snicker, who uttered "Oh christ." As he glanced down on him. There was a comfortable silence, as well as uncomfortable glances. The stalls are divided with mirrors, and to hell with this, but he sure does feel eyes on him. Distracted, he averted his complete attention towards his screen and acted as if that was nothing. The man staring at him seems to have company by now, a woman his age, they seemed to have a good time and it was hours before the female leave him alone. Noiz noticed this and he decided to close the lid of his laptop before taking a sip from his cup, ready to take a leave as well. Until.. The man who gives him casual looks took a sit in front of him, Noiz did not say a word about this- he just rose a questioning eyebrow, after he take another sip. The unknown person before him took a minute before making a reaction, he flashed a charming grin towards the blond, "Are you a novelist?" He asked like the pest he is, Noiz shook his head. "An undiscovered writer then?" He insisted a question once again, and the other opened his mouth, "No."  
A response was a chuckle and a "Intriguing enough," He reached out a hand and added, "I'm Koujaku, if it piques a curiosity." With much of an expectation of a handshake, he did not receive any- Just a stare is what he got, and so he placed his hand gently on the table while he cross his legs. "You have been staring at my direction for awhile now, and now here you are, pestering." Noiz released an agitated breath,


End file.
